


(Hey, don't wait) The universe won't wait for you

by CallousMalice



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallousMalice/pseuds/CallousMalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Korra's a cheeseball of mass proportions, and Asami finds she doesn't mind.</p><p>Or, alternatively, the one where Mako is that one mom friend and Bolin is no help whatsoever when it comes to making responsible life decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Hey, don't wait) The universe won't wait for you

 

“You can't just sit there all day.”

Korra flips through channels, pulling up her throw blanket to just above her chin.

“I can and I have. Never underestimate my ability to idle, Mako, it's a life skill. Like doing laundry,” she trailed off wistfully. “Or dry heaving the contents of your stomach into a Coke can,” Bolin added helpfully, sitting down and draping her legs over his lap.

“Exactly,” she said, stealing a chip from her friend's bowl and popping it into her mouth, ignoring the withering glare he was giving her. “What, do you think alcohol will solve all your problems?” Mako wondered aloud, awestruck. “Are you just going to drown your sorrows in a bottle of gin every time you have a bad day?”

“I'm not saying alcohol will fix everything,” Korra said. “I'm just saying if you like whiskey and want to forget about life for one night then help yourself.”

Mako sighed deeply, hands migrating from his sides to his hips. “Korra, you're my friend and I trust you to look after yourself.” “Aw, thanks, Ma,” Korra cooed. Bolin started making kissing noises. Mako visibly shuddered, tangerine eyes flashing.

“And if you want to drink I see no problem with that. You're a grown woman, more than old enough to make your own decisions.” Korra felt the weight of the impending 'but' weighing down her already weary state, she'd never been able to escape chastisements from Mako anyway, so she might as well get the painful part over with.

“At least, that's what I thought. But clearly you cannot be trusted to correctly judge your own limits.” Korra groaned, “whatever, Supreme Commander Buzzkill,  
at least, I know what it means to have a good time.” Bolin burst into a fit of giggles. “Oooh, she's got you there.”

“Shut up, Bolin. You're high as balls!” Mako crowed indignantly. “Heh. Yeah, I am. But that doesn't change the fact that you're in more dire need of a blowjob than anyone I know.” Bolin declared.

There was a pause.

“Bolin,” Mako began. “You are my little brother, and I love you more than life itself. But,”

“But?”

“My sex life is not up for discussion. Ever.”

“That's fair,” Korra piped up, snickering, swinging her legs up and down on the floor. “Anyway, I'll be leaving now. I expect I'll see you both later for drinks.”

She ignored Mako's grumbles to the contrary.

Feeling a bit dramatic, she made a show of putting her arms up above her head and popping her back muscles, a display common enough to send Mako's eyeballs rolling skyward in his signature 'what am I going to do with you' spiel.

But he didn't complain, she noted, feeling surprisingly gleeful considering the massive head ache she'd been nursing since she'd woken up. It's not as if she could have taken pain pills in front of Mako, lord knows that boy didn't need any more fire power in his Arsenal. Her bruised ego still had healing to do. She grabbed her satchel off the counter, strapping it onto her shoulder, and wrapped a wool scarf around her neck.

After making her farewells, (coupled with a hair ruffle from Bolin and a pat on the shoulder from Mako) she made her way down the cracked and weathered steps of the apartment complex two at a time.

She had been pushing her hair out of her eyes several times before deeming it a lost cause and letting it fall however it pleased.  
Looking both ways, she crossed the street in long strides, practically bounding along.

Not many people were up so early in the morning, but those that were looked like they had come straight out of a horror movie, which probably made sense.

Only crazy people actually like getting up early, Korra decided, seamlessly counting herself as one of them. The woman walking towards her seemed to share her sentiment, long dark hair swishing with the sway of her hips as she moved, the heels of her boots clicking.

There was a sharp intake of breath in front of her and Korra's head snapped up just in time to see her begin to teeter, legs quaking and jolting as she struggled, desperately trying to keep her balance as she fell backwards.

Korra's body responded before her mind could process what was happening, lurching forward and wrapping her arms around her midsection, ending up in a sort of dip position with the woman's arms circling her neck to keep from cracking her skull on the concrete below.

Worried, she peered at the woman to try and gauge her reaction, only to get caught up in her inquisitive green stare and parted cherry lips, and just like that all the air whooshed out of her stomach in one big gust. It hadn't occurred to either of them to let go until someone started clapping.

“When's the wedding?” Someone yelled.

Korra almost dropped her then, but thankfully managed to pull her to her feet somehow, taking a moment to steady her, grinning sheepishly all the while.

It took every ounce of courage she had not to leap as far away from her as was humanly possible, but at the same time, the upward quirk of the woman's mouth made her want to stay exactly where she was. Oh crap, were her hands sweaty? She put her hands behind her back, subtly taking care of the problem. Smooth Korra, real smooth.

Wait, she'd been silent for too long. This girl was going to think she was completely nuts. Quick, say something witty.

“Hey, I'm Korra. Uh, I guess you kinda fell for me just now.”

Korra's mind collectively face-palmed in disbelief.

The woman bowed her head as her shoulders started to shake, and it took Korra a long moment to register the sound of her laughter in the frigid winter air. It is not an exaggeration to say that it was the most beautiful sound she'd ever heard in all of her young life.

“Hello Korra, I'm Asami. Thanks for catching me.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: To be straight (but not really) with you I intended for this to be longer. I had some plot points to work with, but I just couldn't figure out how to work them into the story, so I left off with an unsatisfactory open ending. Considering this is my first work for this Fandom, I'm actually surprisingly content with it, though I may take it down and edit it at some point, who knows.
> 
> Additionally, the title is taken directly from the lyrics of Walk the Moon's, 'Avalanche.'


End file.
